Peanuts and Popcorn
by fEmAleNoMad
Summary: Howard and Vince try to spend Christmas bonding over Snoopy. Pure fluff.


(AN: First time writing for this fandom. It took me forever to try to get the dialogue and characterization to look somewhat familiar to themselves. If you have any criticisms, I would love to hear them. I don't own the Mighty Boosh, Peanuts, or various candies.)

"You got the popcorn ready, Vince?"

"Right here, Howard!" Almost overflowing with glee, Vince hopped onto the couch.

"Thanks, mate." Eyes fixed on the television, Howard took a handful and stuffed it in his mouth. He chewed, but as he swallowed, felt incredibly confused. "Vince, what's in this?"

All he got was a cheeky grin, "Noir family recipe."

"And by that, did you just add bits of strawberry bootlaces and chocolate syrup?"

"Not just that! There are sprinkles, Malteesers, and Jellybabies, and a secret ingredient so secret, it's hidden under a temple somewhere in the Amazon."

"Vince! It came salted!"

"I don't know why you're so angry about it, it's a culinary masterpiece." Vince fidgeted in his chair, causing his boots to jingle.

Howard sighed, "Vince, I'm afraid to ask, but why are you dressed like an robotic elf?"

"Come on, Howard, Woodland Steampunk is well in. I thought it'd be fairly obvious with my shaggy jingle-boots, the toolbelt and the waistcoat."

"I think the glue-on ears gave it away." Despite himself, Howard took another handful of popcorn.

"Right. Anyway, I'm not saying anything about that horrid snowman sweater."

"Whoa there, little man. You can say anything you want about my taste in fashion,"

"Anything?" smirked Vince.

"Well not exactly, but don't insult a creation by Nana Moon unless you want me to come at you like a reindeer."

"Oh really? With a red nose?" Vince was grinning now, wider than Howard was altogether happy with.

"Yeah, and I'll get you with my…light-up powers." He paused. "Or something."

"Right. So we're watching Snoopy, yeah?" If anything could help him get over the cancellation of Leroy's Christmas party, it would definitely be Snoopy. Apparently Leroy was still off skiing, since he wasn't returning any of Vince's calls.

"Yeah." Howard would have mentioned that the only reason that he was watching this was because of the insightful commentary of the commercialisation of the holiday, but he was beginning to feel his mouth close shut from the popcorn's stickiness. He was not going to say that he liked Snoopy too, or that he always felt kinship with Charlie Brown. No. He was going to say that he would prefer to watch a documentary on the Snowy Egret, but he just wasn't able to. Also, he had an ulterior motive. It was best to keep quiet so he wouldn't spoil his plan.

"Ugh, Howard, there's Jazz!" Vince ran around the room covering his ears. "Hit the fast-forward button!"

"Come on Vince, it's almost over. He watched the small cartoon children passively skate on the pond. "Look, Snoopy's throwing snowballs."

Reluctantly, Vince sat down, ears still covered, and continued watching.

"You know Vince, I always say that allergies are only in your head."

"Oh? What about your gerkin allergy?"

"Howard Moon overcame it. Yes, sir, with the right attitude, I said, 'I won't be allergic to gerkins,' and now I can eat them whenever I want."

"Is that why your face went all red and puffy the time you tried to eat a jar of them? Naboo said he had to pull off some powerful stuff to get you out of that trance."

Howard shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, the side-effect of convincing myself I'm not allergic to gerkins anymore is convincing myself I'm a duck."

"Still doesn't work." They watched as the tree fell over from the weight of one ornament.

"I don't remember this film being so depressing. I mean look at that tree, it's pathetic." After hearing some sobs coming from the corner, and seeing a tinsel all over the floor, he corrected himself. "Not you, Plastic Tree, you're genius." Satisfied, it went back to sleep as Vince reapplied the neon lights and the Ziggy Stardust angel.

They sat in silence, watching the rest of the movie. Vince was still mad at Howard for being insensitive, and Howard was beginning to feel something odd in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was guilt.

"Vince…"

""Yeah?" His eyes were transfixed on the screen, watching the Peanuts sing "Hark the Herald Angels Sing"

"I'm…sorry. I was out of line. I just thought that I could be able to find something that we'd both like. Something that didn't make us argue so much. I should have considered your allergies, but I was so anxious to spend time with you that I just got carried away."

"We always spend time together, Howard." Vince knew that he wasn't being entirely honest. When was the last time he and Howard spent an evening together outside of work, or one of their adventures? (Did the adventures still count as time they were at work? They usually were during operating hours.)

"Not as much as we used to. And even though my intentions weren't…honorable, exactly. I'm still glad to be here with you."

Vince smiled. "I'm glad too." Without warning, he jumped over to the other side of the couch, conducting a surprise hug-attack. Howard decided that he didn't really object.

"We'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne." the children cheered. The movie was over.

"So are you two done yet? Bollo and I were planning on watching the Peacock Dreams Christmas special in a bit." Vince laughed as Howard's face turned a bright shade of beet red. Bollo was already fiddling with the antennas.

Suddenly, Vince froze. "Howard, what did you say you were allergic to again?"

"Gerkins," Howard replied as he scratched the side of his neck, which had gotten quite itchy.

"That was the secret ingredient! Oh Howard, I put gerkin juice in the popcorn."

Howard shook all over, and for a moment Vince thought he was going to pop a blood vessel. Suddenly, Howard began to sputter and quack uncontrollably, flapping his arms in an attempt to fly.

Naboo sighed, and rolled up his sleeves. "I'll fix this. Bollo, did you set up the VCR?"

"We can fix Harold later, Program's starting."

"We'll watch it in a bit, just get me a screwdriver from the back, alright?" Howard was beginning to roost on top of the television.

"Watch out!" CRASH!

Vince decided he was going to stay home for Christmas more often.

Have a Very Booshy Christmas Everyone!


End file.
